There are radiators for cooling a refrigerant. A radiator includes a tube allowing a refrigerant to pass therethrough, and heat is exchanged between air around the tube and the refrigerant while the refrigerant passes through the tube. In this way the refrigerant passing through the tube is cooled. A technique relating to the radiator is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-304489.